Wings of Serenity
by BlazeScarlet
Summary: During the final battle, Serena gets sent past of the silver millennium in order to restore her silver crystal .But if she wishes to restore her power she'll have to evolve herself with the help of her aunt Princess Iris, the sister of her mother Queen Serenity.
1. Falling Light

Wings of Serenity Chapter 1: Falling Light

"Please Sailor Moon! The Light of Hope for the galaxy!"

Sailor Moon had watched the Sailor Starlights fight against Galaxia. She saw the their lights dance across the battlefield as sparks from Galaxia's bracelets tried to hit the Starlights, trying to steel their star seeds. The Starlights made a promise to protect Sailor Moon in the place of her Scouts. They had also made a promise to their princess and planet. No matter what they would never forget that promise,never trying to break it. Yet they knew that no matter what they would kill Galaxia. Or die trying. The last thing Sailor Moon saw was the Sailor Starlights flying back to earth, their bodies unconscious. Sailor Moon noticed that Sailor Starfighter remianed standing, her black hair flowing in the cold breeze.

"No...STOP IT!" Sailor Moon yelled.  
"The final blow!" Galaxia yelled.

Galaxia rushed forward with her sword, about to kill Sailor Starfighter. Until...Sailor Moon dashed forwards and pushed Sailor Starfighter to the ground, taking her place. Her body refused to move and her arms were out straight, as if to stop Galaxia. Silver tears fell from her blue eyes and light surrounded her

"This is..."Sailor Starfight stammered

Galaxia, who was about to kill Sailor Moon, jumped backwards and landed on her feet. She watched in amazement as light begain to spark, but she couldn't understand how Sailor Moon had the power to do this "What's this? She demanded A single silver light bagain to shine from Sailor Moon's eternal compact. Sailor's Healer and Maker watched on as the light's shine begain to emerge.  
"Her star seed is..." Sailor StarHealer muttered, unable to finsh her sentence. Unable to find the words.  
"Trying to release its energy" Sailor StarMaker finished

Sailor Moon closed her eyes as the reflection of light begain to pour from her. Everybody watched on in amazement, unsure what to say or do. Galaxia , however, knew what what going on.  
"No wonder, it's the Moon princess' Star seed" Galaixa broke in, then she held a smile " Its beautiful shine is of no comparison to the others in the galaxy!"  
Galaxia moved her hand forward and removed the Star seed from Sailor Moon. She fell backwards and watched on as her light begain to fade.  
"Sailor Moon!" The starlights yelled. Her eternal form was removed and her pure body was surrounded by a red ribbon. Her screemed echoed across the battlefield.  
"With the intensity of your Star seed... did you think you could challenge me?" Galaxia taunted " How stupid"

With the Silver crystal nearly in Galaxia's grasp, Sailor Moon tried to hold onto to what she could. The Silver crystal was shinning in Galaxia's hands. She laughed on as she watched Sailor Moon body fly towards the ground, Her arms and face fadding lower towards the ground. Sailor Starfight screamed at this horror while her other two starlight watch on in horror. There gazes never removed from Sailor Moon. The Sailor Starlights watched on together as the light faded from Sailor Moon and into Galaxia's hands.

Maker was the first to noticed it. Blood red butterflies begain to surround the battlefield, causing the Starlights to look around in amazement and refusing to say anything "Believe" A voice spoke Chibi Chibi saw the butterflies and knew what to do. She closed her eyes.  
"Believe...In space, why you were born and why you met these people" The voice spoke again Sailor StarHealer knew who the voice belong to "Princess! Our Princess' voice!" She addressed Galaxia brought the Silver crystal towards her and grasped it into her hands "Damn, it's too late! The galaxy now belongs to me!" Galaxia yelled "IT BELONGS TO ME!"  
She held her arms upwards, sending black lightning towards the sky. A vison of her begain to emerge, her sword forced towards the ground.  
"After defeating Chaos, What have I gotten into? What did i fight for?"  
Her power was fadding as Chaos's hold on her was getting stronger. Galaxia clasped the sword with her hands. The blood from her hand trickled down the sword.  
"Chaos! It's increasing its energy while it's sealed! If it continues, my body will be...I can't finish it. Not yet. I have to do something. Who could protect the galaxy but me?"  
From her body a flower begain to glow on Galaxia, reavelling a red Star seed. Other flowers begain to show upon a grassy field. Galaxia begain to shine "Fly away, my star! My Light of Hope! To the far reaches of the galaxy, where chaos can't find you! To someone who will embrace you warmly! To the newly born stars and planets of Love and Justice!"

Then Galaxia relised what truths remain behind the red Star seed.  
"However, that power will end without waking!"  
Chibi Chibi watched on at Galaxia with disapointment. She knew what she was and how she was going to help Sailor Moon.  
"Now, prepare yourselves! I'm going to take your shine!"  
Sailor Starfighter felt something rush beside her.  
"Princess! Give us that last power!" Sailor Starfighter yelled Sailors Maker and Healer stood up to with their fellow Sailor "BURN OUT!" Galaxia yelled

Chibi Chibi clasped her hands together and started to pray. A single teardrop created a whirlpool, surrounding around Chibi Chibi. The Starlights watched in as the light begain to pour. Galaxia knew what this light was. Chibi Chibi was healing Sailor Moon.  
"Perhaps, the only light that can challenge me!" Galaxia wondered "The Light of Hope that I sent out to the far end of the galaxy!"  
Sailor Moon opened her eyes but only faintly.  
"The Light of Hope..."Sailor Moon whispered.

"That was the beginning of everything...Fly away, my star! ... My light of Hope!... To someone who will embrace you warmly!...To the newly born stars and planets of Love and Justice!"

The light started to glow more rapidly. More of it energed from from the centre of the whirlpool where Chibi Chibi had been standing, Still in pray.  
"Is it awakening?" Galaxia demanded "The Light of Hope that I sent out to the galaxy back then? Dammed light!"  
"The Light of Hope" Sailor Moon repeated Then Chibi Chibi opened her eyes. The glowing light poured backwards towards her, surrounding her in a pure seal and casting it over The Sailor Starlights, Sailor Moon and Galaxia. The light emerge over the city. And when it faded...The Starlights, Chibi Chibi and Sailor Moon vanished.  
"What?! What happened!"

"Can you here me?" A voice called out.  
Serena opened her eyes but very faintly. The light of the Sky had been too much for her and she was still recovering from Galaxia's attack. However, before her, she could make out a women who was glowing before her. "My dearest Moon child...Please listen to me" The women spoke "Where are we?" Serena whispered " We are at the begining of the Silver Millennium. The Bronze Moon Kingdom where your mother 's rein started." The voice said " In order for you to regain your power, you must find me...I'm waiting for you Princess Serena" 


	2. Moon Sisters

Wings of Serenity Chapter 2 The Moon Sisters

It was a beautiful day in the Bronze Moon Kingdom. The Skies were pure sky blue and the land was calm and peaceful. The waters down at Lake Serenity were peaceful and clear. Today was the coronation of Princess Serenity. She would become Queen Serenity and her Kingdom would be known as the Silver Moon Kingdom. It was on a day like this that Princesses Iris and Serenity were meant to be on their best behavour. Princess Iris was older then Princess Serenity. She didn't have the traditional odangos, but she had light blue hair. She had dark blue eyes and a regal moon dress dyed in blue. Princess Serenity was different. She had the traditional odangos with lavendar hair. Her dress was snow white with gold trim. Whilst preperations for the coronation were taking place, Iris and Serenity were in the garden. Iris was playing with her cat ,Felicia, whislt Serenity was picking flowers. "I think Mother will love these" Serenity proclaimed "What do you think Iris?"  
But Iris didn't reply. Serneity looked up, seeking for her older sister. After a few minutes Princess Serenity stood up and decided to look for her siter whilst calling for her. Just when she thought she was unsucessful, She saw her sister coming out of Lake Serenity whilst bringing somebody out of the water. When out of the water, Iris placed the person on the grass and used her powers to heal the girl. Serenity looked carefully at the girl. She looked just like her, except for the blonde hair. After a few minutes the girl started to breath again but very slowly.  
"She'll be fine be we need to get her into the infirmary" Iris said softly "Who is she?" Serenity questioned "I'm not sure, though she does look like you" Iris replied. She then looked down at her dress "I'm doing to have to change it, if Madame Anastasia or Mother saw me like this they would never forgive me"  
"What is going on here?" Somebody demanded

Iris looked up whilst Serenity looked behind her back. Madame Anastasia and Lord Topaz were standing there. She was Princesses teacher with red hair, black eyes and a purple dress. Lord Topaz was Queen Merrity adviser as well as Madame Anastasia's brother. Like his sister, Lord Topaz had red hair and black eyes but he wore a black suit. Madame Anastasia looked over the scene and the first thing she noticed was Princess Iris wet.  
"Princess Iris, you were told not to ruin your dress and look what you have done" Madame Anastasia scolded "But this girl was in the lake and if I didn't save her she would have died. She was unconsious when I found her" Iris protested "Never mind that, Brother take this girl to the infirmary. Princess Iris go to your chambers and get changed" She then turned towards Serenity "Your highness ,if you please, your Mother and Father wish to see you. If you follow me"  
Iris quickly said good bye to her sister and then headed towards her chambers. She hated Madame Anastasia and dared to wonder if she hated her. As she was changing into her light blue dress, she thought back to the girl at the lake. Iris knew who she was and why she was here. It was going to take herself and her fellow Sailors in order to help her. When she was finished changing, Iris heard a knock at her window. She opened the window and saw krissa standing there. krissa had black hair and blue eyes. On her forehead was a golden tiara. She wore a purple shirt and black trousers (She never liked her dress and only wore it a royal parties)  
"What happened?" Krissa asked "There was a girl in lake Serenity and she was uncousnious. If I didn't save her, she would have died. To make matters worst, Madame Anastasia thinks I did it on purpose" Iris explained "Will you,Celosia and Sarah be at the coronation?"  
"We have to be. Is it alright if I get changed in here?"Krissa asked "Sure" Iris replied

Serena was already awake. She found herself in a strange room, sitting up in a bed. She looked around the had light blue walls, brown wooden flooring with a red rug. See through windows with white curtains. On the wall were pattern with gold and silver spirals. At first Serena was confused, she had no idea where she was or how she got here. It was at that moment when the door opened and a man with dark blue hair came walking in. He was wearing a black suit and held a golden septor in his hands. He looked up and saw Serena awake.  
"Ah your awake I see. Good, for a second there I was quite worried" The man said. He then pursed for a moment "I am King Hermes of the Bronze Moon Kingdom, soon to be the Silver Millennium. Who are you then young lady?"  
Serena thought for a moment before repling.  
" My name is Serena, your Majesty. I was meant to be seeing somebody here but I couldn't find them. I accidently slipped into the lake and hit my head" Serena explained "It's fine now though, your Majesty. If I may, I would like to thank the person who saved me"  
"I see well it was my oldest daughter ,Princess Iris, who found you and brought you out of Lake Serenity. Would it be alright if we see her now, only we are busy today"  
Giving a quick nod, Serena removed the bed covers and followed the King towards Princess Iris's room. As they were walking, Serena noticed how busy everybody was. Flowers were being placed in vases, decorations were being put up in colours of silver and blue. Whilst all this was going on, Serena had no idea what was happening. She needed to fine out.

"Forgive your Majesty but what is going on?" Serena asked "You dont know?" King Hermes remarked, surprised" I thought everybody did. Never mind that though. We are preparing for the coronation of my youngest daughter, Princess Serenity. Me and my wife, Queen Merrity, are denoucing are titles as King and Queen and my wife is crowning Princess Serenity as Queen"  
Serena held her breath for a moment. This Princess Serenity of the Bronze Moon Kingdom was her mother. But something didn't make sense. If Princess Iris was the oldest shouldn't she become the next Queen.  
"But what about Princess Iris? Forgive me but shouldn't She become the next Queen?" Serena questioned For a moment, King Hermes stopped walking outside a room. He then turned towards the blonde hair girl "That would be the case, however When the new moon ,Permafrost moon, was created the Moon Sages told us that Princess Iris is to be Queen of that planet" King Hermes explained " Anyway here we are. This is Princess Iris's room. If your staying for the coronation, my daughter will be happy to take you there"

Giving a quick bow to the King, Serena walked inside the room and waited for the Princess to make an apperence. Serena looked around the room. There were blue walls and a Sea green carpet. There was a dress, a bed, a vanity and wardrobe. A balcony was looking out towards Lake Serenity. After a few minutes, Princess Iris came into view. She was very beautiful and pure. At first neither Serena or Iris talked until Iris decided to asked the important question.  
"Are you Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom in the future?" She asked "I...I am yes" Serena replied, nervous. But then the voice she heard from Princess Iris was familiar to her. "Have we met before?"  
"Yes. I was the one who saved you from Galaxia. It was Chibi Chibi who asked me to do" Iris answered "Though in your future, I was dead but my spirt was able to save you."  
At first Serena was confused. Her mother never mentioned to her that she had an older sister. But that probably was down to the fact that in her future she was never alive. Now this new information made Serena think about how her aunt died. It might have been before she was born. Iris thought the silence was down to Serena feeling sorry for her and so to lighten the mood, She decided to speak again.  
"Serena, the final battle against Sailor Galaxia and Chaos is not over yet, Though I have kept the Sailor Starlights and Chibi Chibi in hidding for now, we must find a way to restore your Silver Crystal if we are going to save them." Iris explained "How are we going to do that?" Serena asked "My Silver Crystal got destroyed and I can't transform into Sailor Moon anymore."  
Iris decided to take a moment to herself before talking again. She knew what she was going to do.  
"There is a way" She replied " But it will have to be done after the coronation. I need my Sailor Team before we do anything first" 


	3. The coronation

Wings of Serenity  
Chapter 3: The coronation

"What do you mean there is a way?" Serena asked "I can't transform into Sailor Moon anymore."  
Iris wait a moment before replying. She walked over to her vanity, opened the drawer and got out something that looked like a flower. Iris faced Serena with the flower in her hands. It was a blue Lotus with a silver centre and green leafs. On top of the Lotus was a dark blue star seed with a silver trim. Serena started to wonder how this flower would help her.  
"This is the Permafrost moon's star seed, it is very similar to yours and Serenity's Silver Crystals. If we can combine your broken Silver Crystal and my Star Seed, it will allow you to transform into Sailor Moon once more" Iris explained "But not now, my sisters coronation must happen first. You can come if you like, I have a spare dress"  
"Of course, I'll come" Serena replied  
Iris went over to her waredrobe and brought out one of her spare dresses. This one was arctic blue with aegean highlights with a white underneath. There was also pure white shoes to go with it. On the dress was silver beads. The shoulders were also arctic blue and the beads were also aegean blue. Iris helped Serena get changed and within a few minutes King Hermes appeared at the door. He took the ladies towards the throne room where Queen Merrity was waiting for them. Her dress was silver with aegean blue highlights. The top part is asure blue and the beads were silver. Her shoes were pure white. As King Hermes took his place next to the Queen, Princess Iris took Serena to were her friends were. The first was Krissa. She wore a lemon yellow with daffodil yellow shoulder pads . Her shoes were silver with golden beads. She wore a star neckless around her neck. Her black hair was straighten out. Next there was Sarah. She wore a green dress with pine highlights. The top part of her dress is admiral blue with white and blue circles down the centre and the half circle part is arctic blue. The star is sky blue. She has yellow earings. She has silver shoes with white beads and white feathers on the top part of her shoes and on her shoulders. Finally there was Celosia. She wore a tangerine dress with squash highlights. She has roses on her dress and on her straps. She wears black shoes with roses. The bow on top of her dress is lemon yellow. She wears a short silver neckless with an orange centre piece.

After a few minutes, The King told everybody to be quite and turned their attention to Queen. Queen Merrity was holding a septor in her left hand and her crown in her right.  
"Laddies and Gentlemen, today is a brand new era of the Moon Kingdom. Me and King Hermes are stepping down as King and Queen but our daughter , Princess Serenity, will become the new rular of the Moon Kingdom" Queen Merrity spoke "Princess Serenity, you may come in now"  
Everybody turned their attention to the golden doors. Princess Serenity was walking down the aisle towards her mother and father with flowers. She was wearing a white sleavless dress with a lavender bow on top and a silver bow behind. You couldn't see them but Serenity was wearing white shoes. From the shoulders, a white cape was flowing behind her and Madame Anastasia was holding the bottom of the cape, preventing Serenity from tripping. Serena couldn't believe that the person see was seeing was her mother. Before the fall of the Silver Millennium, her mother looked beautiful but now she looked more beautiful then ever before. Once she was at the throne, Serenity turned to face her mother just as Madame Anastasia was dropping the cape onto the floor.  
"Today my daughter, you are to take a new step in your life. From this day forward, you will be known as Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium." The Queen then turned towards her public "Today me and King Hermes are denoucing are titles as King and Queen for our daughter to claim. May the goddess Selene watch over you and your reign as she has watched over ours."She then returned towards Serenity" You may now take my staff and take your place on the throne"

Queen Merrity gave her staff to her daughter and allowed her to take her place on the throne. Queen Merrity then placed her crown on her daughters head and light begain to flow before her. She looked up and saw a shimmer spectral jewel coming towards her. The jewel then placed itself on top of the staff and the light vanished. Serenity was now known as Queen Serenity. Merrity then turned towards the public.  
"The Silver Crystal has chosen it's new owner. With the Crystal's power, Queen Serenity will regin a new era of this kingdom and me and Hermes will always be by your sides." Merrity spoke  
"All hail Queen Serenity. All hail Merrity and Hermes" The crowd yelled.  
A few minutes later, Madame Anastasia was introducing the newly crowned Queen to members of her court. Merrity and Hermes were talking to members of the public. Serena was with Iris and her friends.  
"Everybody, I like you to meet Princess Serena of the future Silver Millennium" Iris said.  
"Wait, What do you mean of the future?" Celosia asked  
"During her finally battle against Galaxia and Sailor Chaos she would of nearly died if I hadn't brought her back her. She can no longer transform into Sailor Moon and she needs my help in order to restore her Silver Crystal." Iris explained "I know its hard to understand but this has to be done."  
"Very well, so what do you plan to do about this?" Sarah questioned  
"We have to travel to the Glacier palace on the Permafrost moon. We need to seek the one of the golden mirror" Iris replied "We must sneek out of here and transform into Sailor scouts"

Serena blinked for a second. They were Sailor Scouts too? Serena thought But how could that be possible' Krissa then smilled and showed Serena her transformation item. Sarah, Celosia and Iris followed afterwoods.  
"We are Sailor Scouts too. I am Sailor Star Myth, a Sailor Starlight" Krissa said.  
"I'm am Sailor Tempest from Uranus" Sarah said.  
"I'm Sailor Vol from Neyter" Celosia said  
"And I'm Sailor Glacier Moon of the Silver Millenium and thr Permafrost moon "Iris said  
"Sailor Moon of the Silver Millennium" Serena replied  
Iris looked around the room to see if anyone was looking in there way. After a few seconds the girls fled outside and towards the guardens. They went do towards the lake where Serena gave her shattered Silver crystal to Iris. With the Silver Crystal her left hand and the Permafrost moon's star seed in her right hand, a blue light begain to flow from Iris. The light turned silver and the Silver Crystal was restored. Iris then gave it back to Serena.  
"You cannot be Eternal Sailor Moon, but you can be Super Sailor Moon" Iris explained, as a compact appeared in Serena's hands." Everybody transform!"

"Mythic Star Power, Suit Up" Krissa yelled  
"Tempest Crystal Star Power, Make Up" Sarah yelled  
"Vol Crystal Star Power, Make Up" Celosia yelled  
"Glacier Moon cosmic Power, Make Up" Iris yelled  
"Moon Crisis Power, Make Up" Serena yelled

Krissa's body became infused with light. Her dress changed into her Starlight fuku, with gold, silver and white. A yellow light shine and Sailor Star Myth did her pose. Sarah wrapped herself inside a tornado. As she spin around her fuku appeared within a breeze along with her gale staff. Her fuku was her Sailor suit colours consist of light blue, regular blue and dark green. Her lips change colour as well and her Tiara appeared. A green light would shine Sailor Gaia would do her pose. Flames spiral out of Celosiam changing into her fuku as a sandstorm appeared. When the flames vanished, a silver tiara apeared on her forehead within a sandstorm. A red shine apeared and Sailor Vol did her pose. Iris became surrounded by a icical and it melted when the fuku that was done her tiara appeared in a storm of mist and Sailor Glacier moon did her pose, the light around her become a silver mist. As all this was going, Serena transformed into Super Sailor Moon. The scouts then got together in a circle, with their hands claps into another. Light appeared around the girls as they lifted their heads.

"Sailor Teleport, To the Glacier Palace" They all yelled.

Then they vanished.


	4. The Ice Palace

Wings of Serenity  
Chapter 4: The Ice Palace

The girls arrived at the Ice palace a ten seconds later on the castle bridge . The palace was on top of a blue mountain, over looming the sea. The palace was made out of blue ice with dark blue crystal windows. Serena had to admit that this palace was different from the Palace on the Moon. That castle was one of brown colours with a square base with pilars. There were window but with no glass over them so it was easier for people to look out of. Serena thought that since the castle was plain and boring, it was the reason why her mother had to create a new one. The Moon palace in her time was much different. As her fellow scouts looked around, Sailor Gaia placed her staff into the brigde and spun her hand around it. It begain to glow and started to look for one of the golden mirror. Sailor Glacier Moon walked over to her.

"Well? Did you find her?" Sailor Glacier Moon asked.  
"There's a trace of her powers but its sealed deep with the ice chamber" Sailor Tempest replied. "Iris, you do know the legend of Sailor Crystal don't you?"  
Iris bit her lip and hesited. The legend of Sailor Crystal had been removed from the library back at the Moon palace. Sailor Tempest had a feeling that the legend was removed on purpose, she suspected that Madame Anastasia was behind it, and so she gathered her fellow Sailors around and decided to tell them the story.  
"Sailor Tempest? What's going on?" Sailor Moon asked.  
"I'm going to tell you the story about how this planet came to be and why the one we are looking for is here" Sailor Tempest replied. "When Queen Merrity had her first child , Princess Iris , the skies turned dark blue and for days, weeks and months the whole entire Moon Kingdom faced a cold spell. Though it was never explained, The Moon Sages told the King and Queen that this was down to Princess Iris"  
"Wait, I'm the reason that the Moon Kingdom had a cold spell" Sailor Glacier Moon exclaimed.  
"That's only becuase your Kingdom was rising. The Planet was nothing but cold wasteland. The Spell ended when you reviced the Frozen Star Seed. The Kingdom was finally created." Sailor Tempest continued.  
"I never knew that." Sailor Vol said.  
"The story was removed from the Moon Palace's Library" Sailor Tempest said.  
"But what about Sailor Crystal?" Sailor Star Myth asked.

"I'm just getting there. Before Queen Merrity was crowned Queen Sailor Crystal and her partner ,Sailor Jade, were the only ones fighting evil. There were Princess,Princes, Kings and Queen but none of them carried a Star Seed. It was only when Sailors Crystal and Jade visted the Galaxy Cauldron that the Star seeds were reacting. Sailor Jade gave her life so Guardian Cosmos could awaken. When the Ice palace rised from the ground Sailor Crystal sealed herself inside, only to awaken so she could defend the palace from evil." Sailor Tempest explained. "Sailor Crystal became cold and sees anyone who enters the place as an enemy"  
"So it might be hard to ask her for her help?" Sailor Moon asked  
"Yes. But with the the true Queen here with us, she might help us" Sailor Tempest replied.  
"Might?" Sailor Vol repeated.  
"Come. We must go, time is changing on the Moon Kingdom" Sailor Tempest said.

***  
Sailor Tempest was right. The Moon Kingdom had changed. Three years past since the girls were on the Moon. The Palace from the past changed to the one in Serena's time. Queen Serenity was now married to King Remus, the King of the sun. Though Serenity was happy, she missed her sister, her parents and the fun they had together. All she had left of Iris was her neckless the one there father gave her. Queen Serenity was standing in the palace garden with the Queen of Venus, Akiko. "Do you think my sister will ever return?" Queen Serenity asked.  
"Maybe but if she vanished then it will be for her own reasons" Queen Akiko replied.  
"Maybe but I sent Lord Topaz to search for her" Queen Serenity said.  
Following the Queens words, Queen Akiko let out a sigh and tuned herself to face the Moon Queen.  
"You know, you can't trust Lord Topaz and Madame Anastasia. They keep disapearing from the palace"  
"Do you think there working for Queen Metalia?" Queen Serenity questioned.  
"Yes" Queen Akiko replied.  
***

The group walked inside the Ice Palace and found the central chamber. In the middle was a fountain with frozen water. There were two spiral staircase leading to another room at the top. Below it were the steps to the underpass. Sailor Gaia suspected that Sailor Crystal was sealed inside a room in the underpass. She lead the group down the steps and towards the mirror room. Sailor Moon turned towards Glacier Moon.

"What are you going to ask Sailor Crystal?" She asked.  
"If anyone knows how to restore your Silver Crystal, it will be her. But if she won't help us, we may have to fight her" Sailor Glacier Moon replied.  
"We can't do that. She's a Sailor Soldier" Sailor Moon exclaimed.  
Hearing what the girls were talking about, Sailor Star Myth placed her hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder.  
"Serena sometimes we have to make tough decision. We won't kill her, killing is something we don't do. But Sailor Crystal lives to protect the palace, she is prepared to give her own life for it" Sailor Star Myth explained.  
"She's never been freed from the burden has she?" Sailor Moon questioned. "She's like Sailor Pluto. She stands at the Space-time door protecting it from evil"

Just then Sailor Tempest gale staff turned red. The girls stopped talking and ran over to Sailor Gaia, Sailor Moon accidently tripped over and Sailor Vol helped her up. "Are you alright?" She asked.  
"I'm fine, My head hurts though" Sailor Moon replied. She then turned to face Sailor Tempest. "What's going on with your staff?"  
"Sailor Crystal is close by" Sailor Tempest answered.

Below the Glacier Palace in the underpass was the the Glacier shrine. The only thing in the chamber was a golden mirror that acted like cell. In that very Glacier shrine. She looked around the Glacier shrine. She thought she could her whispers around her cell. She took a glance in her mirror where she could look over the whole palace. Instead of seeing intruders, Sailor Crystal saw her reflection. Except it wasn't her. She saw her blonde hair but her eyes had change colour. They look possessed in a water like blue colour. Sailor Crystal saw herself in a purple shirt and blue jacket.

"Who are you...How are you in my mirror" Sailor Crystal questioned  
"I am you..." The women trailled off  
"What!?" Sailor Crystal yelled "How is that possible?"  
"You weren't always Sailor Crystal. You uses to be Armina"The women explained " And you served Princess Iris, staying here protecting the Glacier Moon Palace"

Sailor Crystal shook her head and lowered her mirror. She couldn't live in the past anymore. Not since her partner died. She then left the Glacier shrine and walked towards the intruders.


	5. When Light is overtaken

Wings of Serenity Chapter 5:  
When Light is overtaken

"Are you sure they went to the Glacier Palace" Lord Topaz questioned.  
He and Madame Anastasia were in the Moon palace's libary. They had spent the past few days there, trying to find Princess Iris and her friends. However ,so far, they had no luck but Madame Anastasia suspected that they went to the Glacier Palace. She knew of Princess Iris's future and the kingdom she would rule, but she was determined to stop that future for the sake of her rightful Queen.  
"Brother, you know the legend of the Sailor Crystal and The Ice Palace. Princess Iris is a threat to our mission. "Madame Anastasia spoke. "And then there's that blonde hair girl. There's something I don't like about her"  
"If you say so sister. You are the brains of the family" Lord Topaz sighed.  
"If you two are quite finished arguing" A voice spoke.  
The brother and sister turned around and saw Queen Metalia standing there. She was an evil entity from the centre of the sun, traped since the years of the Moon's creation under Selene. Once she was able to make her escape, she was frail and in a semi-dormant form but she was able to create a holgram of herself in human form.  
"If you believe the Glacier Princess in a threat to your mission then by all means seek her out and kill her" Queen Metalia continued "But if I was you, I would at least think of a plan if you fail"  
"If we fail" Lord Topaz repeated.  
"Do not underestimate the moons power. I've seen it before my very eyes on the day Queen Serenity was crowned" Queen Metalia explained "It was on that day I was able to escape my prison. All becuase Queen Serenity is a incarnation of the Moon goddess,Selene"  
"Very well my lady" Madame Anastasia said.

***  
(I must find those intruders. There in here somewhere) Sailor Crystal thought.  
She had left her chambers in search for the intruders. She didn't care about the princess as she knew that she would be safe on on the moon. Her only mission was to defend the Glacier Palace unti the rightful Queen was on the Ice throne.  
(At least I'm doing something. I don't like being alone and doing nothing, not since she died) Sailor Crystal thought again.  
Sailor Crystal carried on running. She was more deturmed, like she hadn't been before.  
(Where are they)  
***

"Tempest! Gale Turbulence!" Sailor Tempest yelled.  
A group of snow wolfs had found the girls. They had papery white fur, red eyes and sharp claws and Tempest was able to to fend some of them off with her attack but it wasn't enough. Sailor Vol used her heated sandstorm and Sailor Star Myth used her Star dream blaster. Within a pinch the creaters were defeated.  
"That's all of them" Sailor Glacier Moon said.  
"But where did they come from?" Sailor Moon asked.  
"I've an idea. They must of been here helping Sailor Crystal" Sailor Vol said.  
"No, they weren't"  
The girls turned towards a voice, revealing Madame Anastasia and Lord Topaz. Madame Anastasia was wearing a dark purple dress with black shoes while Lord Topaz was wearing a black war outfit. The group (Mainly Sailor Glacier Moon and Sailor Tempest) knew why they were here. To bring the Princess back to the palace, not that they carried about the other as they could just be left in the palace. Sailor Moon didn't knew who they were but she did see Madame Anastasia before at the correnation.  
"Who are you? She asked.  
There was a smirk on the women's face.  
"I am Madame Anastasia, a lady in training teacher to Queen Serenity"She replied "Princess Iris, de-transform now and come with us"  
"Never!" Sailor Glacier Moon yelled "Serena, don't listen to here. They are working for Beryl and Queen Metalia"  
"Princess, I would do as my sister says" Lord Topaz added to help his sister

Suddenly, Sailor Glacier Moon was elopped in blue light. A weapon of ice , The Ice Septor, appeared before her. She grabbed the weapon and held in facing Lord Topaz. She wouldn't be fooled like this and she would end it right now.  
"Glacier Moon icicle crash" Sailor Glacier Moon yelled.  
A large icicle came tumbling down onto Lord Topaz, shattering him in half. Madame Anastasia flich, looking at her now dead brother before looking at the Princess. "You will pay for that Princess!" Madame Anastasia yelled " Dark Power!"  
A black wave of enerny was sent towards the girls. Only Sailor Star Myth and Sailor Tempest were on the floor while Sailor Vol was staggering to her feet, Sailor Galcier Moon and Sailor Moon were the only ones standing.  
"Lets try a combo attack" Sailor Glacier Moon suggested.  
"Sure" Sailor Moon agreed.  
Sailor Moon summound her Spiral Heart Moon Rod whilst Sailor Glacier Moon prepared her Ice Septor.  
"Glacier moon icicle freezing" Sailor Glacier Moon yelled.  
"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache" Sailor Moon yelled.  
Together, Ice and Hearts were combined into one hurrling towards Madame Anastasia. There was sort blast creating smoke so the girls couldn't see if they had defeated the was laughter. Once the smoke cleared, Madame Anastasia was still stand with a dark sheild infront of her.  
"You'll have to do better then that girls" She spoke.

"Crystal Mirror reflection!"

A golden light was created and it was sent straight to Madame Anastasia surrounding her in it. There was a deadly scream and soon Madame Anastasia was dead. With all the Sailor Scouts standing they turned around and saw another Sailor Scout standing there. Her fuku was of purple, a blueish light purple, light blue and gold. In her left hand was a golden mirror on on her head was a silver tiara. Her eyes were blue and her hair was a golden yellow, just like Sailor Moon' sailor scouts looked at the strange women before sailor moon , she look like Sailor Neptune but she was more feisty. The women turned around and held her mirror up to the sailor scouts. Sailor moon had to think fast.  
"But if your a sailor scout, why are you fighting us?" She asked.  
"Evil does not belong into this place" The women replied.  
"What are you talking about" Sailor Tempest demanded.  
"Don't underestimate me" She replied.


	6. Crystal visions

Wings of Serenity  
Chapter 6: Crystal visions

Sailors Glacier Moon, Super Moon, Tempest, Vol and Star Myth were standing in front of the light blonde senshi. Her golden mirror was still in her hand and she wasn't going to put it down anytime soon. There was a deadly cold stare coming from Sailor Crystal. Her eyes were fixed on Tempest but she couldn't help but glance at the Sailor Glaicer Moon for she looked familiar.  
"Allow me to help out here, girls" Sailor Vol said.  
An orange light was now shining in front of Sailor Vol. A strange weapon with an orange center, yellow and red spikes and a red and yellow handle with a white trapezium. Sailor Vol turned to Star Myth.  
"If you could Star Myth, attack with me" She asked.  
"Of course" Star Myth agreed.  
On Sailor Star Myth's left arm, there was a Star Blastor and a Sailor Star Yell. The Sailor Star Yell had a yellow star, silver wings and a centre star with blue, yellow, gold and silver. The Star Blastor had a black base and strap, a yellow star and shooter with a open crossed part on the top.  
"Vol Sand veil rising" Sailor Vol yelled.  
"Dreamlight mythic surprise" Sailor Star Myth yelled.  
Sailor Vol raised her weapon and created a sand veil which was sent hurdling towards Sailor Crystal. From the Star Blastor, a multi coloured searchlight beam was sent forward towards Sailor Crystal.

"Crystal Mirror Reflection!" Sailor Crystal yelled as she was creating a sheild to protect herself from the attack. The attack failed as she was still standing.  
"You'll have to do better then that!" Sailor Crystal taunted.  
"Tempest Gale force!" Sailor Tempest yelled.  
A strong force of gales were created from the gale staff. Strongly, the gales were able to knock Sailor Crystal to the ground.  
"Please! Stop fighting!" Sailor Moon pleaded.  
"We don't have to do this" Sailor Glacier Moon "Princesses! This is how it has to be done" Sailor Tempest said.  
"D-did you say Princesses?" Sailor Crystal asked.  
"Yes. I'm Princess Iris of the Bronze Moon Kingdom and she's Princess Serena of the Silver Millenium" Sailor Glaicer Moon replied.

Sailor Crystal gazed deeply at Sailor Glacier Moon and Sailor Moon. Just for a moment she saw Iris with navy blue crescent moon symbol and her blue princess dress on the Glacier Princess whilst on Serena she saw a yellow crescent moon symbol and her white dress on the Moon Princess. She gasped and quickly knelt down to pay her respects to both princesses.  
"Forgive me your Majesty. If I had known you were coming my Queen I would not attacked you and your companions" Sailor Crystal apologized.  
"I'm not Queen yet Sailor Crystal please rise" Sailor Glaicer Moon said and so she did "These friends of mine mean you and this castle no harm but we need your help"  
Sailor Crystal glanced around at the other Soldiers. They had regain their composer and were no longer angry. Sailor Tempest removed the brown hair from her blue eyes. Sailor Star Myth was removing the frost from her arm plated glooves and boots. Sailor Vol was sorting out her hair. Sailor Crystal couldn't believe that the Glacier Queen had choose these people as her protectors but with Super Sailor Moon it was more believable as she was the Soldier of the moon. Quickly, she turned back to Sailor Glaicer Moon.  
"Very well. What do you want?" Sailor Crystal asked.  
Biting her lip, Sailor Glacier Moon started to explained the reason why she, her niece and her friends were inside the Glaicer Palace. "It's hard to explain and understand but Serena here is my niece and she's my sisters daughter who I brought to this time after her Silver crystal got broken by Galaxia"  
"Lady Galaxia of Estoelia? I wonder how this happened?" Sailor Crystal asked herself. She gazed into her golden mirror and saw the events of the future, Sailor Galaixa being over come by Chaos, sending her Star Seed to somebody more welcoming to it, attacking planets, Sailor Soldiers or anybody who had a Star Seed. But what of it? To gain more power? " I see. Such a waste of beauty and power"  
"Power? That's not power! Killing somebody is not a sign of power!" Sailor Vol yelled.  
"I never said it was!" Sailor Crystal snapped.  
"Girls please don't fight" Sailor Moon said "Sailor Crystal we were wondering if you can perhaps you could restore my Silver Crystal so that I'm able to become Eternal Sailor Moon once more and restore peace to the planet"

For a moment Sailor Crystal was speachless. This girl was the future Moon Princess and a Sailor Soldier. All at once she couldn't help but think of her partner, the once alive Sailor Soldier who was powerful but polite. A little different from herself but still they did make a great team once. Until that incident.  
"Come. Let me show you the Golden Mirror. Its located in the Glacier Shrine" Sailor Crystal spoke.  
With Sailor Crystal in the lead, the group followed her through the passage ways of the Glaicer Palace. All around the girls could pratically nothing with little sunlight coming through the windows. Cobalt blue tapestries and navy blue crescent moon and sapphire boards around the windows. Silver collums holding the rooms together, twist amd turns all around until the group finally got to the Glacier Shrine. Despite holding the large, shiny Golden Mirror in the back of the room, the room was filled with gorgeous lapis foutain in the middle with ice coming out of it and at top was a statue of the Moon Goddess, Selene. The walls were covered in arctic blue wallpaper and the floor had a thick carpet of slate blue with a dark blue carpet in the center. As the walked over to the Golden Mirror, they noticed that there reflection had not appearing on the Mirror's surface.

"As you can see your reflection doesn't show up on the Mirror. This Mirror is not one where you can simply look at it for beauty becuase this is not just a regular Mirror" Sailor Crystal explained "This Mirror shows you the truth and because of the I have been living here in solitude but now your hear Princess Iris, perhaps I'm am relieved of my duties"  
"Once Serena has her Silver Crystal back, I will grant you your freedom" Sailor Glacier Moon replied.  
With a simple nod, Sailor Crystal jestered to Sailor Moon to walked up to the Mirror and seek out what she wanted to find. Sailor Moon walked over quietly and stared into the Mirror with her blue eyes. She thought she could hear something whispering in the corners of her mind.  
 _"To restore what was once lost, intertwine the powers of your folk to evolve your power further"_  
"How am I ment to do that?" Sailor Moon asked.  
 _"The power of the Moon, the power of Ice. Only fused together can they restore your power"_

What was ment to be a riddle was actualy easy to understand. The power of ice must mean the power of Sailor Glacier Moon and the power of the Moon must come from her there was a problem with this. If she would meet with her mother right now surely it would cause suspicion if what Sailor Tempest was true then right now if they were going back to the Moon Kingdom then the time era would be in the Silver Millenium.  
"Iris What are we going to do? I need both the power of both you and mother but if we go back to the Moon Kingdom now whilst my mother is Queen and I'm there it will raise suspicion" Sailor Moon mused.  
"That's true but I'm sure my sister will understand" Sailor Glacier Moon replied.  
"Let's just hope your princess counterpart won't be there" Sailor Vol added.  
"Yeah lets" Sailor Moon agreed.  
"If you girls are ready, we can teleport back to the Moon Kingdom. If my caculations are correct with should be in the era of the Silver Millenium" Sailor Tempest said "Time here doesn't advance here because we are not meant to be here so its possible that once we get back to the Moon Kingdom the party will be starting soon"


	7. The Silver Millenium ball

Wings of Serenity  
Chapter 7: The Silver Millenium ball  
(Part 1. Most of the dialogue is taken from the Sailor Moon The past returns)

Queen Serenity was walking down the steps in her Moon Palace. She was heading towards the garden where her daughter and Princess Venus were picking flowers. Today there were bright blue skies and summer breeze looming in the air. Today was Princess Serenity's birthday and so for tonight there is going to be a maskquerade ball. Queen Serenity gracefully walked down the garden path ,as the guards suluted her, and spotted her daughter and Princess Venus. Princess Serenity had her mothers hair style but her fathers hair colour and blue eyes. Like her mother, Princess Serena wore a white dress but she had winged like shoulder pads and a golden circler patter with silver beads underneath and a frilly bow that desends to the bottom of her dress. She also had white shoes to Venus was wearing her traditional yellow dress with a brighter more lighter over coat dress, two identical orange ribbons, a red bow in her hair. She also had a red and yellow neckless and white shoes. Princess Serena and Princess Venus had been close friends since childhood as their mothers were. They were practically joined to the hip and often caused mischeif together, often swipping clothes and prentended to be the other princess. Not that Queen Serenity minded because she manged to raise her and her husband's daughter well and she was able to teach her daughter the ways of the Moon Kingdom, the other Planets and the Earth Kingdom.

It was on Earth that Princess Serena had found her one true love. Prince Darien of the Earth Kingdom. At first Princess Serena was on Earth to escape a day of boaring activities, mainly history lessions, but there she found the Prince. Darien had manged to give his generals the slip and escaped to the garden when he found Princess Serena by the lake. At first he found her beatiful and fell insantly in love with her almost like a fairy-tale. She was about to leave when Princess Serena caught the Prince looking at her. They introduced themselves and fell in love with each other which caused many visted to Earth. This caused the Princess's protectors much agony and so they came after her. It was also there when they had meet their true loves. Princess Mercury met Zoisite, Princess Venus met Kunzite, Princess Mars met Jadeite and Princess Jupiter met Nephrite. It was forbidden from people of the Moon and Earth to meet but when love between to people is strong then it doesn't matter.

"Princess Serena" Queen Serenity greeted.  
Princess Serena turned around towards her Mother with a smile. She was just like her mother with her grace and beauty despite her clumsiness and tardiness. Princess Venus looked up as well and gave a little formal head nod. In Princess Serena's hand were a clump of white and pink flowers and so once she stood up, she presented them to her Mother.  
"Mother do you like them?" Princess Serena asked.  
"Yes Serena dearest. Now I take it you remember what tonight is" Queen Serenity replied.  
"Yes Mother. Its my birthday party" Princess Serena answerd "I'll go and get ready. Oh and Mother I have something I need to tell you later"  
"If its about you and Prince Darien, then you have my blessing but its best that you talk with your Father about it. You know how protective he is "Queen Serenity replied "Now dearest Serena I believe its time for you to get ready. Oh and don't be late"  
"Don't worry your majesty, I'll make sure she arrives on time" Princess Venus replied.

As the girls walked away towards the Princess's beadroom, Queen Serenity couldn't help be think of her husband. King Remus was originally from the the Kingdom of the Sun known as Estoelia. He had the same blonde hair and blue eyes as his daughter Serena did. He wears a lavender dinner jacket as well as a formal azure blue shirt with yellow button as well as the same colour for the trousers , a midnight blue cloak, silver boots with a laverender tops and silver glooves. He also had a crescent navy blue Moon over his heart. When he and Queen Serenity , back then she was just newly crowned, he fell in love with her it was love at first sight. He loved everything about her, her grace, her beauty, her weakness. And when they found out that she was pregnant, he immediately took up the role of protective husband and even when Serena was born he took up the role of protective Father. King Remus loved the Earth Kingdom and could never understand why people from Earth and the Moon could never met but when he found out that his daughter and the Prince of Earth were in love he hoped that this would break the the feud between both Kingdoms and bring then together as one.

Meanwhile on the Kingdom of Earth in Elysion, Prince Darien and Jadeite were taking a walk towards the Elysion Shrine where Helios was. Darien wasn't quite sure why the blonde haired man was taking him to the shrine but he couldn't help but agree that it was nice to get out of the castle every now and then.  
"Forgive me my Prince but I'm afraid I haven't been entirely truthful with you these past days. Neither have my fellow generals" Jadeite said. "How so?" Prince Darien questioned.  
"Its Lady Beryl. She has found out about and the Moon Princess and she has manged to gained powers from a evil entity known as Queen Metalia. She plans to attack the Moon Kingdom with me and and your fellow generals" Jadeite explained "She plans to attack tonight during the Princess birthday party"  
"But why are you tell me this?" Prince Darien questioned "If you are a faithful follower of Lady Beryl then surely you wouldn't tell me"  
"True but I see you as the brother I never had, I would tell you my most security secret and besides the generals kinda made me do it" Jadeite admitted "That's why were going to the Shrine, Helios can get you there as quick as possible. Once there you must tell the people of the Moon of the invasion"  
"Thank you Jadeite. Try not to get killed" Prince Darien said with little humour  
"If you say so my friend" Jadeite said.  
It didn't take long for Darien to get to the Moon. Helios was waiting for the Prince just as he made his away to him. Once inside, and with the help of Helios, he was able to teleport to the Moon Kingdom through the transporter (which look somewhat like the fable Time Gate). He arrived on the Moon a few moments later.

Night time was closing in and the party was about to start. Princess Serena was standing on her balcony, gazing towards Earth. It was common for the Moon to give protection and help the people of Earth to progress. Serena had always loved Earth as much as she loved her prince.  
"Princess. We must be going now or we'll be late" Princess Venus said.  
"Oh but... he's not here yet. What if... what if he doesn't come?" Princess Serena muttered to herself.  
"Princess are you taling about that Prince again?" Princess Venus asked.  
"Oh Venus please forgive me. I know our relationship is forbidden but I really do love him" Princess Serena replied following after was a sigh before she turned back towards Earth "Go ahead without me. I'll be down in a moment"  
Princess Venus just bowed slightly and went down towards the ballroom. Princess Serena closed her eyes and prayed to Selene that her Prince would come.  
"Serena!" A familiar voice called out.  
She opened her eyes and looked towards the garden where she saw Prince Darien .  
"Darien" Princess Serena said "Finally your here"  
"I have some bad news princess" Prince Darien apologized.  
"You can not come to my birthday ball?" She asked.  
"If it was only that Serena. Terrible things are happening on Earth and an evil power is taking over there" Prince Darien explained.  
"Then you must go" The Moon Princess said quickly.  
"Yes but by the time I get back home it might already be to late" Prince Darien commented just before lightning flashed "This Lady Beryl appeared out of nowhere and nobody knows where she came from. Her warrior are amazingly strong and maybe unbeatable"  
It was at this moment were the guards saw Prince Darien and thought that he was a spy. Prince Darien gasped and quickly turned to the Moon Princess where he told he that he had to go. He quickly sprinted away before Princess Serena could talk to him again.

In the ballroom, Queen Serenity was dancing with her husband, King Remus. The people dancing and enterwining with each other were a blur to the couple seeing as the were so focused on each other. All most like the Princess and her Prince. At first King Remus wasn't the best at dancing as he was mostly clumsy and it was rumoured that the Princess inherited it off him. But with the help of Queen Serenity and members of the court he soon to be quiet graceful himself just like the Moon Queen.  
"Serenity love you seem... well less focused on me for some reason. Is something the matter?" The King asked.  
"Oh Remus, I can't just shake off the feeling that something dreadful is going to happen to night" Queen Sernenity.  
"A vision? Perhaps we should consult Queen Bella, she might be able to help" King Remus advised.  
"Perhaps but not tonight. This is Serena birthday party after all" Queen Serenity replied "Speaking of our daughter, where is she?"  
The response wasn't quite what the Queen exspected " I thought she was coming down With Princess Venus? Maybe she's with Prince Darien and she lost track of time"  
"Maybe... Oh wait here she is" Queen Serenity replied.  
Princess Serena was waling gracefully down the ballroom steps with the left part of her dress being held in her left hand. She couldn't help but think of what Prince Darien had said to her. It was occupying her thoughts so much that she didn't hear somebody talking to her.  
"Princess, may I have this dance?"  
Shocked, the Moon Princess turned towards the was non other then a masked man .He ahd a white mask over his eyes, a black tuxido and white shirt and glooves, a black cape with a red inside. Black troussers and shoes.  
"Could be our last one" he added.  
Princess Serena agreed at meet him on the dance floor. She turned gracefully around,almost in a circle, and waited for him. He held his hand out and she acepted it as people were watching the couple.  
"I'm so happy you came back" The Moon Princess said.

Prince Darien, in disgiuse as the masked man, brought Princess Serena closer to him.  
"I couldn't leave without having one last dance with you. I'm afraid all this is going to change Serena" Prince Darien explained "This Beryl is more dangerous then I thought. The whole universe is in danger"  
When the dance together, it felt like a perfect dream that neither the Princess or Prince wanted to wake up from. It was a perfect fairytale for both of them, filled of nothing but happiness. Even when Prince Darien turned the Princess away from him, he brought her back towards him swifty afterwoods so they could contiune their conversation.  
"Even the Moon" Princess Serena questioned.  
"Especially the Moon" Prince Darien said as he leaned the Princess forward "Beryl plans to take over the whole of the universe and to do that she must first conqure the Moon. You must prepare for the worse Serena"  
Prince Darien pulled the Princess closer to him. Princess Serena placed her head and free hand close to him as she looked towards him. Prince Darien placed his right hand behind her as if he was going to keep her safe.  
"Your Mother and Father know I'm not a spy. They have asked me to stay and help defend this Kingdom" Prince Darien revealed.  
They decided to head towards the belcony so they can be away from the party. Nobody was watching them apart from King Remus and Queen Serenity who kept smilling to themselves. They were so glad that their daughter had found somebody who loved her and was willing to keep her safe. The Moon was shinying brightly and the redish purple stars were twinkling happily.  
"Oh Darien I can not believe this was happening" Princess Serena responded.  
"Lady Beryl is relentless and she'll destroy absolutly anything that gets in her way to get esactally want she wants" Prince Darien replied, his mask was off now "I'll fight as hard as I can but you must know that I might not come back. I just hope you know how much you mean to me"  
"I do" Princess Serena replied.  
"Your in my heart" Prince Darien confirmed.  
"And you'll always be in mine" Princess Serena finished as a single tear came out of her blue eyes.  
She closed her eyes as Prince Darien brought her in for a kiss.

Just then, when nobody expected it, a bubleish green cloud with a monster coming right out of it came rushing towards the Moon. There was a whole army came with it.  
"We're under attack! We're under attack" Luna yelled.  
"Get ready to battle. We need everybody we can get to fight" Artimes yelled.  
As everybody was getting ready, the moster appeared and created blue lighting that hit the Moon Palace and created a massive explosion. Everything was falling down.  
"Mercury planet power Make-up" Princess Merucry yelled "Mercury bubbles blast"  
"Mars planet power Make-up" Princess Mars yelled "Mars fire ignite  
"Jupiter planet power Make-up" Princess Jupiter yelled " Jupiter thunder crash"  
"Venus planet power Make-up" Princess Venus yelled " Venus cresent beam smash"  
The other planet Princess, now as Sailor Soldier just like their mothers, all sent icey waters, fire, lighting and a beam of light to the monster. But it didn't do anything.  
"Foolish humans! I will vanquish you!" The monster yelled, quickly creating a attack that manged to hurt the Sailor Soldiers.  
Whilst the army was on the ground. Beryl, now known as Queen Beryl, was watching on as the battle raged. She couldn't help but laugh on as the bloodshed contiuned. Queen Beryl had dark red hair with red eyes, two green earing with silver crossed lines and a black and purple crouwn with gems on. She was wearing a long purple dress and held a staff in her right hand with a orb on top.  
"Very soon the entire universe will be under my control. I will have Queen Serenity begging for mercy and Prince Darien shall be mine" She yelled "Nobody can defeat the power of the Negaforce. The uninverse is no longer. Only the Negaverse will prevail"  
Just then, her generals,along side Jadeite, were standing infront of the remaining army just as the Moon Kingdom was falling.

Whilst all this was happening, Princess Serena was watching on as her parents Kingdom was being destroyed. She couldn't help but think of her lover and her parents. Her Father was in battle along side her Prince and her Mother was nowhere to be seen. Just then Queen Beryl appeared infront of her. She gasped at once.  
"Well if it isn't little miss Moon Princess. All dressed up and no place to go except oblivion" Queen Beryl taunted just as she was about to attack the Moon Princess...  
Then a red rose appeared and manged to stop the attack. Beryl turned towards her attacker and saw Prince Darien, now in his Prince armour,  
"I am sworn to defend the Moon Kingdom against all evil like you!" Prince Darien announced  
"Prince Darien from Earth?" Queen Beryl questioned just as Prince Darien stood infront of the Moon Princess "I've heard of you. You have great promise. Well I see why she would hang onto you but your wasting your time with this twit why not come tastle to joy of wining Darien. We'll rule the Negaverse together"  
"Thanks but no thanks Beryl. Why would I join forces with a snake like you?" Prince Darien retaliated" All twisted, ugly and full of bitternesss"  
"Argh! Nobody talks to Queen Beryl like that!" Queen Beryl yelled.  
Just then the monster created a backish green wave. It came towards the Prince and Princess and was about to kill them... When

"Crystal mirror sheild!"


	8. Changing fate

Wings of Serenity  
Chapter 8: Changing fate. Sailor Glacier Millennium Moon Awakens!  
(Part 2. Check my devianart page for a referece of Sailor Moon's look)

It didn't take long for the girls to get back to the Moon Kingdom. First Sailor Glacier Moon re-did Sailor Moon hair's which was now just a long flowing version of what her hair use to look like. They had also put a white almost winged like mask over her blue eyes which casued her to think of Sailor Venus when she first appeared to the Sailor scouts years ago and of course Tuxido mask. Sailor Moon didn't like the idea of wearing the mask but as Sailor Vol told her it was the only way she wasn't going to get noticed by her Mother and past Princess self. By the time they reach the Moon Kingdom, with Sailor Crystal, the attack was already startimng, The girls had agreed that Sailors Moon, Crystal, and Star Myth should go find the Moon Princess and the Prince of Earth whilst Sailor Glacier Moon, sailor vol and Sailor Tempest go find Queen Serenity and help out with the fighting. It was there when Sailor Moon remembered that she was standing on the balcony where the ballroom was. Quickly, the group ran all the way to the ballroom and saw Queen Beryl standing in front of Princess Serenity and Prince Darien.  
"Prince Darien from Earth?" Queen Beryl questioned just as Prince Darien stood in front of the Moon Princess "I've heard of you. You have great promise. Well I see why she would hang onto you but your wasting your time with this twit why not come tastle to joy of wining Darien. We'll rule the Negaverse together"  
"Thanks but no thanks Beryl. Why would I join forces with a snake like you?" Prince Darien retaliated" All twisted, ugly and full of bitternesss"  
"Argh! Nobody talks to Queen Beryl like that!" Queen Beryl yelled.  
Just then the monster created a backish green wave. It came towards the Prince and Princess and was about to kill them... When.

"Crystal mirror sheild!"

Sailor Crystal put up a large yellowish gold barrier around Princess and Prince and her fellow Soldiers. It was enough to keep them all safe but this casued great damage to Queen Beryl who was now cluching her left arm. She was painting heavily and for a moment her eyes were blind from the light.  
"Who did that?" Queen Beryl demanded as Princess Serena and Prince Darien turned around. The monster had left them for a moment.  
"I'm the prophetic of procetion, the seer of the future and keeper of the Glacier Moon castle. I am Sailor Crystal, arriving radiantly" Sailor Crystal said as she held the mirror by her right eye.  
"Penetrating the darkness of night. The air of freedom breaks free. Sailor Star Myth, stage on!" Sailor Star Myth said.  
"For love and for jusice.I am Super Sailor Moon, the champion and defender of the Moon!.I will right wrongs and triumph of evil and in the name of the Moon I will punish you!" Super Sailor Moon said as she did her speech pose.  
"More of Serenity's sailor soldiers?" Queen Beryl questioned "Hm this is very interesting but I have no time to fight you pesty brats. Metalia destory them!" The monster had created another attack which this time should hit the Princess and the Prince but it didn't. Sailor Star Myth and Sailor Crystal manged to stop the attack from hitting them by firing a beam of light that hit the enity. Most of the light was able to hit Queen Beryl as well and she was forced to make a retret from the Sailor Soldiers whilst Queen Metalia was forced to remain in the sky. The Sailor Soldier then ran up to the Princess and Princess.  
"Are you guys okay?" Super Sailor Moon asked.  
"Yes... err forgive me but I didn't know Queen Serenity had more Sailor Soldiers. I mean she has the Queen of the other planets and their daughters-" Prince Darien said but he was cut off by Princess Serena.  
"Except for Princesses Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. They don't come here often and Princess Saturn has not been born yet" Princess Serena put in  
"-But I didn't know she had four one of the Moon" Prince Darien finished.  
"True but... Well there's really is seven of us in total. I err we knew something like this so we came to help out" Super Sailor Moon explained.  
"But then why do you look like the Moon Princess?" Prince Darien questioned.

Just then, before Super Sailor Moon could replie, Sailor Crystal cut her of and told Prince Darien to get the Moon Princess somewhere safe so she wouldn't get hurt. (Because Serena knew that if she died here today, then her mother would use the Silver Crystal to seal Queen Beryl and Metalia and send her people to the future so they could have normal lives but doing so would kill her Mother) She would never allow that to happen twice but she also wonder what would happen if her Mother was alive in her future. What would happen? She didn't hear her fellow Sailor Soldier call her name so Sailor Star Myth tapped on her shoulder which got her attension. Together they looked around the remains of the Moon palace, looking for other Sailor Soldiers, injured members of the court or the guards and the Moon Queen and King. The damage was already done but the war was carrying on. Why? It made no sense. Beryl was injured and Metalia was badly damage so given this oppercunaty they could give a retreat. But why? Why hadn't they moved on? They were about to find out.

Sailors Glacier Moon, Vol and Tempest were searching for Queen Serenity and King Remus. If what the golden mirror said was true then her niece would need her and her mother in order to regain her powers and her Sailor form. Sailor Glacier Moon couldn't help but think of her sister. Though the years have past since they arrived at the Ice palace, she couldn't help but think that it had been only a few days since they left the era of the Bronze Moon Kingdom. All around the girls couldn't help but be devastated by the remains of the war. Broken columns, shattered windows, injured people and some dead people, rubble everywhere. it was horrible and it make Sailor Glacier Moon feel sick but it also made her think of her sister. She longed to see her and hoped that she was dead.  
"Millennium Moon power make-up!" Suddenly, the was a magnificent ray of lavender light. It was Queen Serenity who yelled out the phrase for she had transformed into Sailor Millenium Moon. As she was transforming, ribbons were surrounding her body and created a white sailor suit with a lavender collar,white strips and a silver bow. She then put her arms in front of her forehead as more ribbons came across to create white gloves with lavender pads at the top. Then she pivited as her lavender boots appeared. As she was turning around her lavender skirt appeared and she moved her left leg just below it. She turning back to her original position, her golden tiara appeared on her forhead with a silver crescent Moon on it just as she did her pose.  
"Pretty Sailor Soldier of the Moon Kingdom. Sailor Milennium Moon! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Millennium Moon yelled as a silvery white light appeared. In Sailor Millennium Moon's hand was the fabled Cutie Moon Rod. It was a elegent weapn with a light pink rod with three yellow stars. At the bottom of the wine pink half sphere. Above the rod was a light pink heart with a red gem in the centre and two light yellow. Just above that was a yellow crescent on in side with red gems on it which was conected to a red sphere which symbolisms the Moon. A top it was a red crown with a golden bottom.

"Moon Queen Halation!" Sailor Millennium Moon yelled.  
The light from the rod created a pink spiral attack beam that was able to attack multiply enemy's at once. Though it was a quick attack, the Queen had to preform this attack severaly times and unfortunately she didn't see the newly recovered Queen Beryl. Most of her body was now burnt or badly damaged from the attack of Sailor Crystal. The Queen raised her staff and was about to preform a attack.  
"Die Serenity!" Queen Beryl mutttered whilst created a death beam attack  
There was a instant nightmareish black powerful spell that would cause instant death to anybody who would succumb to it. Sailor Glacier Moon was the first to notice this  
"SERENITY!" Sailor Glacier Moon yelled whilst runing.  
Sailor Millennium Moon only had a second to glance up when Sailor Glacier Moon manged to push herself and her sister away from the attack. Though Sailor Millennium Moon was never hurt from the attack, she was badly damaged when the attack collided with her which left her in a badly damage state. Her newly damage state had caused her to de-trasform at once.  
"Y-you are..."  
"You will pay for that one you witch!" Sailor Glacier Moon yelled "Glacier Moon icicle freezing!"  
Once again a large icicle came tumbling down onto Queen Beryl. Though the attack was able to do emaculate damage to the corrupt Queen, it was not enough to take out the Queen. Whilst Sailor Glaicer Moon was tending to her sister, the rest of her friends were fighting Queen Beryl.  
"Iris... I knew some how you would return someday" Queen Serenity said, weakly "I know it's only been a few days since you disappeared but it has been a milleniam in reality"  
"Serenity... I had to go. The future is at risk and... your...er she needed our help" Sailor Glacier Moon replied.  
"Serena. She needs our help doesn't she?" Queen Serenity asked.  
"How did you know?" Sailor Glacier Moon question.  
"It's hard to explain but I had a feeling somebody told me about it in one of my dreams. Somebody of the future. Then I recogined the voice which turned out to be Serena but she look different" Queen Serenity explained "She then told me that she needed my help and that my powers and yours would help restore her fallen power"  
"But how is that possible?"

Queen Serenity and Sailor Glacier Moon hadn't noticed it but by the time Super Sailor Moon's team had reach the girls, it was all ready to late. Sailors Vol and Tempest were badly damaged and unconsious. Queen Beryl had enough time to launch another attack on the newly arrived Sailors and whilst Sailor Star Myth was knocked out to, Super Sailor Moon and Sailor Crystal were able to avoid the attack. This caused Super Sailor Moon's mask to come of.  
"Two Moon Princess? ... No perhaps they are one in the same and Serenity is tricking me" Queen Beryl mused "Never mind that though, if I'm to have my revenge then you will die at once"  
"But... I-I'm not"  
"DIE MOON PRINCESS!" Queen Beryl yelled whilst creating a black wave of energy that she sent out to the Super Sailor Moon.  
"SERENA!" Queen Serenity yelled.  
She only had a few seconds to react when her mother ran forward and pushed her beloved daughter behind her. It was Queen Serenity who took the attack and not her daughter.  
"SERENITY!" Sailor Glacier Moon shrieked.  
"MOTHER!" Super Sailor Moon screamed.  
Just as both Princess's feared, Queen Serenity had taken damage for the attack and, thus, made her unconsious and near to death. Ice blue tears were coming from both girls eyes.  
"How could you! My s-sister ... You hurt my sister" Sailor Glacier Moon cried.  
"Nobody will stand in my way. If it means the death of one or a thousands then their lifes means nothing to me" Queen Beryl vowed, angrily.  
"I WILL END YOU!" Sailor Glacier Moon yelled.

It was at the moment when the sky suddenly turned arctic blue. A furious snow storm started and the moon turned pure white. At once, Sailor Glacier Moon's star seed appeared along with Queen Serenity's Silver Crystal. The Frozen Star Seed of the Glacier Moon had shattered. The pain of shattering onces Star Seed was agony and it was pulsing through her but Sailor Glacier Moon didn't seem to care for her eyes had turned light lapis blue with white tints. It was strange for she was changing. She still kept her main hair but now she receive spherical buns and blue gems with long flowing hair all in lavender just like her sister. Her Star Seed was now out of her body, her back bow and second part of her skirt was now lavender with a heart instead of a moon. She was now known as Sailor Glacier Millennium Moon, a combination of herself as a Sailor Soldier but as her sister too. She felt the combinded power of the Moon and Ice pulsing through her. She then sumound her newly evolved Ice sceptor. The Glaicer Moon Spiral rod.  
"W-What are you?" Queen Beryl stammered.  
"Glacier Moon Milennium Queen Spiral attack!" Sailor Glacier Millennium Moon yelled.  
A white and blue spiral light was unleashed from the Glaicer Moon Spiral rod along with a bright pink hearts.  
"This can't be... NOOOOOOO!" Queen Beryl yelled as the light pink heart shattered through her.

Crash!

Queen Beryl had fallen to the ground, she was no longer part of the living. All the light that came from the attack was able to hit each of the Sailor Soldiers who had been badly damaged or hurt from the the war. Everybody stop fighting at once to watch on at the wonderful light show. Even the entity of Queen Metalia was hurt by the amount of light but it wasn't enough to kill her. The uncounsious Sailor Soldiers were finally back to normal and they were able to Iris in her 'newly' evolved state.  
"What happened to her?" Sailor Vol asked.  
"Well she merge her Star Seed with the Queen's Silver Crystal" Sailor Crystal replied.  
It was at that point where Queen Serenity had fully recovered. She stood up gracefully and gasped at her sisters new appearence. She couldn't believe what her sister had done, shattering one's Star Seed costs somebody their life but Iris wasn't dead yet. No, Iris was still standing until she collapsed on the ground.  
"Iris!" Queen Serenity yelled as she ran towards to her sister.  
In her sisters arms, Iris was reverted back to her Princess outfit. She was breathing heavily and her body was shaking.  
"Oh sister... you didn't have to do that for me or my Kingdom" Queen Serenity said gently "I would of done all that myself with the Silver Crystal"  
"But your majesty if you use the Silver Crystal to its full power you will die" Sailor Crystal .  
"I know Sailor Crystal, protector of the Ice palace and the Golden Mirror" Queen Serenity "But I would do anything to protect my family. Speaking about them, have you seen my Daughter or Husband?"  
"You Daughter is fine as she's with Prince Darien, safe in her room" Super Sailor Moon replied

Queen Serenity placed her hands on Super Sailor Moon.  
"I know she is safe. You came to change my fate didn't you? You knew that if i used Silver Crystal that it would cost me my life" Queen Serenity said "I know who you are my beautiful Serena"  
"Mother I..."  
"You need not to say anything Serena. It's over now" Princess Iris said "Now sister we must hurry. We need to restore Serena's power"  
"Yes of course Sister. Come to the Moon palace, we must head to the Pray Chamber" Queen Serenity said "But first..."  
Queen Serenity summound the Silver Crystal and the Moon Wand. She placed it towards the sky and to where Queen Metalia was. Queen Serenity asked her fellow Sailor Soldiers to help seal the enitiy away. Together they all yelled out their Senshi phrases and within a few moments Queen Metalia was sealed away without Queen Serenity killing herself.

It didn't take long for the Sailor Soldiers, the Queen and the Princesses to get to the Pray Chamber. It was a gorgeous room with silver walls and flooring, crystal flowers with red roses. On the back wall was large yellow crescent moon and in the middle of the room was a silver pedistal with a blue cushion on top. Queen Serenity stood on the left side whilst Princess Iris stood on the right side. The rest of the groop remained in front of the the Silver Crystal. Once again the Silver crystal connected to the Frozen Star Seed but this time it didn't give a new 'upgrade' to Iris. This time the energy was transfered into Super Sailor Moon.A bright yellow light reflecting onto Super Sailor Moon. She could feel the light and power of both the Moon and Ice causing through her. At once she started to feel the effects of transformation once again. Her hair was chaging from blonde to light blonde almost going into lavender. Her bow was a lot longer with with two white wings on each side and a star in the middle in lavender colour along with her bracelets on her white glooves. There were also a set of pearls underneath her bow. The shoulder pads and gloves pads were now light yellow and her collar was yellow going into white and had three golden strips on it. The sections on her skirt were white, light blue and light yellow. There was also a golden creasent Moon on it as well as ribbons of blue,pink,red,yellow and green as well as two flowing light blue ribbons which extended to the floor. Her boots were light blue with white wings on the back. On her forhead was a set of pearls and on top was a white cresent Moon. In her hand was a winged staff with a orb on top

"What I am?" She asked.  
"You are now known as Sailor Celestial Moon. You are the light of Cosmos but you are not Sailor Cosmos herself for you new Sailor form will be awaken in the future" Queen Serenity explained "With your new powers you should be able to defeat your enemy"  
"How do you feel Serena?" Sailor Vol asked.  
"I feel fine " Sailor Celestial Moon replied.  
Queen Serenity then raised her Moon septor and called forth the Time Gate. As Sailor Pluto was dead in the future fight with Galaxia, it was up to her to open the Time Gate. She then allow Sailor Celestial Moon to go through. But she couldn't allow Princess Iris and her Sailor Soldiers to go through.  
"Why not sis? We can help her" Princess Iris questioned  
"This is her battle to face not yours girls besides you still need to recover" Queen Serenity explained "Don't worry you'll see her soon"  
And with that the Time Gate closed.


	9. The Moonlight lights up the galaxy

Wings of Serenity  
Chapter 9: The Moonlight lights up the Galaxy

When Sailor Celestial Moon returned to the battleground, she found herself on her own. She couldn't find the Sailor Starlights or Sailor Galaxia. She started to worry. Were the Sailor Starlights dead just like the rest of her fallen Sailor Soldiers and her lover? Or had they manged to get free and go into hidding for a bit until they could regain their strength. Despite everything that happen (the Starlights coming to Earth, disguising themselves as males, pretainding to be males and revealing their identities not as males but as women) Sailor Celestial Moon couldn't bare the thought of losing her new friends just like she did with her fallen friends. She wanted the cry, shade a few tears but she knew better. She felt more mature and graceful in this form then she had been in in entire life (if her years as a Princess didn't count)  
"Chibi Chibi "  
Upon hearing the voice, Sailor Celestial Moon turned to where she hear it. She saw Chibi Chibi floating there just like she had been when she gave new powers back in Sailor Celestial Moon's eternal form.  
"Chibi Chibi ? But how did you find me?" Questioned Sailor Celestial Moon.  
"Chibi Chibi " She replied before heading off.  
Celestial Moon knew where she was going. She was going to find the Sailor Starlights as she was with them before Iris took her back to the past. It didn't take long for the girls to find the Sailor Starlights as they were hiding between two parts of rubble that the girls had manged to remove by themselves.  
"Fighter, Maker, Healer!" She called out.  
It was Sailor Star Fighter who noticed her first. As it was now revealed that Seiya was really Sailor Star Fighter, there was a part of Celestial Moon that reminded the kinmoku Sailor Soldier of her own Princess. Perhaps it was her fragrance, as it felt so familar.  
"Sailor Moon!" Fighter shouted which caused Maker and Healer to hear her and follow after her.

Meeting half way, Celestial Moon and Fighter quickly hunged each other just a Maker and Healer caught up to them. Whilst Celestial Moon was explaining to them where she went and had been, they couldn't help but look at her appearence. Gone was the winged soldier of mystery and as she was replaced by a muture, heavenly being. What caught them off was the colour of her hair as they were used to seeing her with blonde hair and not with this light blonde going into lavender. "What with the new look?" Healer asked.  
"This? It was something my Mother and Aunt created together with their magic but this time the Moon Kingdom didn't fall" Celestial Moon explained "My Aunt, Princess Iris, brought me back to the past so I could save my Mother, change fate and restore my Silver Crystal"  
"But you've changed the future. All this might never happen and everything that will happen in the future will be forgotton forever" Fighter remarked.  
"Yes but I've already done that before when the Black Moon family came to the past and were searching for Silver Crystal and my daughter" Celestial Moon replied which caused the Starlights to gasp at her "Yes me and Darien have a daughter in the future and her name is Rini"  
The Starlights seemed to understand what she ment. It was a little heartbreaking for Fighter as she used her male disguise to get close to Celestial Moon and was even prepared to stay by here if Darien would never return to her.  
"So where is Galaixa now. I need to heal her" Celestial Moon asked.  
"After we all disappeared Galaxia went back to her Palace but her form changed. Its no long her golden battle Sailor Soldier suit but a black winged version of Chaos with a sword" Maker explained.  
"Right we can Sailor teleport to there" Celestial Moon said.

Everybody gathered in a circle and started to place their hands in another person hand, except for Chibi Chibi who was floating above the group. Celestial Moon and the Starlights shouted "Sailor teleport to Galaxia Palace" and together with Chibi Chibi they arrived at Galaxia's Palace. Galaixa was sitting on her throne when the mini group had arrived and she was caught completely of guard. She didn't expect the Starlights or Celestial Moon to be there as she thought that they were dead.  
"I would have thought that you would have give up Sailor Moon!" Chaos Galaxia taunted.  
"I have not given up yet as I love this world" She replied.  
"What?"  
"Even though there are lots of sad or difficult things... I like this world very much becuase I could meet everyone!" Celestial Moon added "I know you know how wonderful this world is!"  
"Stop joking!" Shadow Galaxia yelled as she slashed her sword and sent a powerful wave towards the Celestial Sailor Soldier "This world can't be protected by someone who won't fight! It's becuase of you weakness that all your friends are gone!"  
"They're not gone!" Celestial Moon countered.  
"What!"  
"The Starlights told me... that if I don't give up, they're always with me! It's possible that everyone is really gone when I give up" Celestial Moon explained "So I won't give up! Never!"

How impudent!" Chaos Galaxia yelled as she used the sword once again to send a powerful towards Celestial Moon and the Starlights.  
"Celestial Moon Cosmos healing escalation!" Celestial Moon yelled.  
There was a clash of power during Shadow Galaxia and Celestial Moon attacks. Whilst Chaos Galaxia sent out a nightmareish black wave, Celestial Moon sent out a pure moonlight white wave so she could heal Galaxia from her torment. "How vain, Sailor Moon. With that level of shine... you can't light up the galaxy!" Chaos Galaxia mocked.  
"I will light it up!" Celestial Moon proclaimed just as her light to shine brightly "I will embrace this world!"  
"How vain!" Chaos Galaxia mocked once more" By giving up fighting... and losing your Soldier's pride what can you do? The only thing left is to surrender... your shrine and perish!"  
The pain that Celestial Moon was feeling was agony but she remained strong. She knew that she could heal Galaxia, she just had to believe in herself.  
"Starlights help me!" She yelled.  
"Star Serious Laser!" Fighter yelled.  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Healer yelled.  
"Star Gentle Uterus!" Maker yelled.  
The Sailor Starlights were attacking all at once but not at fall power or force for if they did that they would Galaxia. They knew Celestial Moon wanted to heal her and not to kill.  
"I won't give up!" Celestial Moon told her "Because I believe! The world I love... this world everyone tried to protect... that small hope left in your heart!

From Celestial Moon's side, there was another light to clear away the attack that Chaos Galaxia was using. Whilst she was talking to herself, someone who was standing in a unknown palace could hear her. It was the pure and beautiful version of Galaxia. She had orange going into red hair and a long light yellow dress. She had her hands clasped together and gasped at Celestial Moon's words. With a free hand, she was able to reach out to Galaxia just as she looked towards her. Galaxia reached out to just as the taken Star Seeds were filling the unknown place with light. This caused the Star Seeds to shine all around the remains of the battle. The Starlights stop attacking so they could see the light.  
"This shine is..."  
"I love this world... this world where i met everyone" Celestial Moon repeated"I don't want to lose you or anyone"  
With septor is her left hand, she ran forward to grab Galaxia hand.  
"Don't come any closer!" Chaos Galaxia threatened just as she was about to bring her sword up.  
But this time the sword shattered in pieces. Galaxia reached out and grasped Celestial Moon's hand. Chaos Galaxia was gone and replaced by a beautiful women just as the dark weather was clearing up. Celestial Moon had de-transformed into her Princess dress as Galaxia stood before her.

"Thank you, Sailor Moon" Galaxia thanked "Your shine lit up the galaxy with that very warm sweet light. Is Chaos gone?"  
"I think it went back to where it belongs" The Moon Princess replied.  
"Where it belongs?" Galaxia asked, curiously.  
"Yes, back to people minds"  
"Then, again"  
"Lets' believe them" Princess Serena said "The people who love their world. Please don't worry! The Light of Hope is in everyone's mind"  
"How strong you are!" Galaxia remarked "But what I did was irreparable"  
"Let's do it again from the beginning. It's not too late. Please guide the Star Seeds so that they don't get lost" Princess Serena said.  
"Thank you"


	10. Moon dance

Wings of Serenity  
Chapter 10: Moon dance

The battle was finally over. Chaos was gone, Galaxia was healed and all the stolen Star Seeds were going with her back to where they belong. Only a few minutes had passed since Galaxia had left and yet Princess Serena couldn't help but think about her fallen friends and her lover. She missed them so much and feared that she would never see them again in this life time. She had brought herself in to a close protective state, bring the top half of her body close together and placing her hands crossed together in front of her face.  
"Everybody I hung in there..." Princess Serena muttered to herself "But I'm lonely... I'm not that strong. I'm alone everyone..."  
"Your not alone"  
Princess Serena glanced up from her protecive state. In front and around her were eight starseeds. The ones that belong to her friends, the Inner and Outer Sailor Soldiers and Princesses of their own planets. There was a short faint glow and the Star Seeds had brought back the fallen Sailor Soldiers. Princess Serena had to make sure that they were all there and so she glanced around to see that they were all there.  
"Everyone..." Princess Serena said with a smile.  
"Your not alone Serena" Sailor Mars repeated.  
"Everybody is around you" Sailor Mercury agreeded.  
"Raye Amy"  
"We believe in you" Sailor Venus said "We knew you could do it Serena" Sailor Jupiter added  
"Lita Mina. Is this a dream?"  
"It's not a dream" Sailor Uranus confirmed "You save the world"  
"With your belief in strength" Sailor Neptune added.  
"Amara, Michelle"  
"Thank you Serena" Sailor Saturn thanked "You were amazing" Sailor Pluto added.  
"Hotaru, Trista. Everyone... I'm so happy" Princess Serena responded.

"Chibi Chibi"  
"Serena"  
Upon hearing the voice, Princess Serena gasped and turned around, Two more Star Seeds appeared, revealing Prince Darien and Chibi chibi.  
"Serena, this little girl guided me to you" Prince Darien revealed.  
"Darien. Its you" Princess Serena cried.  
"You were great, Serena" Prince Darien broke in.  
"Darien!" Princes Serena flew over to him and set her head into his chest which lead the Prince of the Earth putting his arms around her as she cried. Ever since day she had missed him, even when she went back to the past. She wrote letters to him they he never replied back and Serena thought that he wasn't replying becuase he was too busy with his studies. But when she learnt that Galaxia had taken his Star Seed, she was devastated and demanded Galaxia to give him and all her friends back. But here he was, keeping herself close to him.  
"Don't worry. Its all over now" Prince Darien whispered and Princess Serena couldn't help but nod in agreement.  
It was that moment when Chibi chibi left Prince Darien's arms. She floated a little above the couple when everybody noticed her.  
"Chibi chibi?" Princess Serena asked.  
"Thank you" The redhead girl replied with a smile before she glowed and went off into space. "Thank you... Chibi"

Meanwhile on the ground, the Sailor Starlights were watching on at the happy couple and the reuion. They were still damaged from the battle with Galaxia but slowly, their pain and suffering was going away.  
"The light of hope is now on everyone's mind" Sailor Star healer said.  
"Its like what the Princess said" Sailor Star Maker added.  
"The angel has fallen down to earth hasn't she?"  
The Sailor Starlights turned around and saw a Star Seed shinying radiantly. Princess Kakyuu appeared shortly after.  
"Princess"! The three said at once.  
"Its a mircle" Sailor Star Healer claimed.  
"Truly a mircle " Sailor Star Fighter added.  
"Welcome back" Sailor Star Maker addressed.  
The Kinmoku Princess nodded to her Sailor Soldiers in agrement whilst Sailor Star Fighter turned towards the group standing in the sky.  
(Thank you everyone) She said mentally.

A little while later, everybody had detransformed and decided to returned home. Amara, Michelle, Trista and Hotaru decided to return back to their home whilst Amy, Lita and Mina went back to their individual houses. Raye went back to the Temple and the Sailor Starlights along with their Princess decided to return to their recording studio. Serena and Darien had decided to head back to her house for dinner with her parents. Though there was a problem with this. Her hair. It had changed from the colour of blonde to light blonde going into lavender and hadn't reverted back to its normal colour by the time she detransformed. Surely, she was going to get in trouble for this.  
"Mother! I'm home" Serena said "And I brought Darien with me"  
"Serena? Where have you been all this time? Did you see what was happening outside? I thought..." Her Mother went on.  
"Mother... everything okay now, some people who go by the name of Sailor Soldiers were able to take care of the problem. I was at a study group with the girls" Serena explained.  
"You needn't worry Mrs Tsukino,If something happens to her I'll protect with my life" Darien promised.  
"I suppose so, say Serena... What happened to your hair?" Her Mother ask as she noticed the change in hair colour from her traditional blonde hair.  
"I... I don't know. We finshed early from studying and the girls decided to give each other make overs. I think I accidentally used hair dye instead of shampoo" Serena lied with a little giggle.  
Her Mother seemed to buy this, thinking it as something that she would do and besides she did like the new colour that her hair transcends into. So far, Serena had only told her secret of going to the past, her aunt and her new Sailor form to her friends and her prince. It was hard to believe but Trista had confirmed it as somebody,other then herself, used the Time-Gate.

During dinner, somebody had stop by the house to talk to Serena and Darien. It was Fighter but this time instead of being in her usual 'male' disguise she was wearing short black dress with a blue trim that transcends to the bottom of the dress. A set of pearls ran across the breast line. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail. They decided to talk in Serena's bedroom.  
"You look just like Sailor Star Myth" Serena muttered.  
"Sailor Star Myth? You mean krissa right?" Fighter asked.  
"Yes. How do you know?" Questioned Serena.  
"She's my mother. She taught me, Healer and Maker everything we know" Fighter explained "Oh and by the way, we were never males to begin with. We just crossed dress as males and created the Three Lights boy band as we figured that would be the quickest way to find our Princess. We never ment to get you or your fellow Sailor Soldiers hurt in this battle"  
"Its understandable, as we do this all the time. I only wished that I didn't die that way so I could of helped you" Darien explained (Also Don't think that I don't know that you were hitting on Serena whilst in your 'male' disguise. You could of risked the future)  
"I have to agree with you, Prince of the Earth" Fighter replied.  
"So why have you come here?" Serena asked.  
Fighter left out a sigh before directly looking the Moon Princess and the Earth Prince in the eye.  
"I'm not going to lie about this. Me and my fellow Sailor Starlights and our Princess and going back home to kinmoku and we're going to restore it to its natureal beauty" Fighter explained "I loved living on Earth but I fear that your Outer Soldiers wouldn't want us to stay any longer then we did. Besides, we shouldn't have stayed here as it drawed Galaxia over here searching for true Star Seeds"  
"When are you leaving?" Serena asked, concered.  
"Tomorrow evening at the top of the school" Fighter replied  
"Then we'll have to see you off then. Until tomorrow Fighter" Serena said.

The following evening had came and the Sailor Starlights with their Princess were standing on the roof of the School building. Healer was wearing a silver dress with a green trim and red pearls whilst Maker had a deep purple dress with a black trim and white pearls. Princess Kakyuu was still wearing her traditional red dress but the blood that was on had completly gone. The girls along with Darien were standing in front of them, sort of on the other side of the school roof top.  
"Do you really have to leave?"  
"Yes everybody is expecting us" Princess Kakyuu replied.  
We'll defently bring back our world with our Princess" Healer added.  
"Well Good luck!" Luna said.  
"Thank you Luna" Healer replied with a wink and a smile.  
This caused Luna to gush in respone which caused Artimes and glare and yell at her.  
Darien and Serena couldn't help but smile at the two cats mishaps. It wasn't until Fighter had called Serena over when the couple look towards the Starlights and their Princess.  
"Hey Meatball head. I'm really glad that you got your boyfriend back" Fighter said.  
"It was with your help Fighter. It was I had you with me" Serena admitted "I could hang in there"  
"Meatball head... I promise I'll never forget you Serena" Fighter said  
"Yeah, We'll defently be friends forever!" Serena beamed.  
Everybody started to laugh upon this coment whilst Fighter gushed a little and said "Oh come on"  
"I like that one" Maker remarked.  
Serena was confused a little, unsure what Maker ment. Even the rest of her Sailor Soldiers knew what the girls ment but Serena still didn't have a idea. The Starlights and their Princess walked towards the Sunset.  
"Well then we'd better get going" Princess Kakyuu said. Seiya quickly glanced back towards the group  
"Hey Darien. Promise me that you'll take care of her" Fighter advised "From one person to another promise me that you'll look after her"  
"I promise" Darien promised.  
"Bye Meatball head" Fighter said.

The ladies changed into the Sailor Starlights form.  
"Take care" Sailor Star Maker said.  
"See ya" Sailor Star Fighter added.  
"Thank you so much" Princess Kakyuu thanked.  
"For every thing" Sailor Star Healer finished.  
"We'll never forget you" Lita replied.  
"Have a safe trip" Amy added.  
"Come see us any time" Mina chimed in  
"Your welcome back" Serena declared.  
"Bye" Raye finished.  
The Starlights and their Princess jumped upwards and changed into four beams of light. They left Earth together and as the group was watching them, Serena thought to herself her thanks to Fighter. Outside of town, Amara, Michelle, Trista and Hotaru were watching the sky as four shooting stars were passing by as the group noticed them.  
"Look Shooting Stars!" Hotaru exclaimed.  
"What did you wish for?" Trista asked.  
"Its a secret" Hotaru remarked "How about you?"  
"That's a secret too" Trista replied.  
"There going home" Michelle said.  
"Yeah, there not shooting stars anymore" Amara added before looking at her lover "They'll shine properly in the night sky"  
"Your right"  
Hotaru ran over to Amara's side.  
"So what did you wish for?" She asked.  
"There's nothing to wish for now This is our happiess moment. Right Amara?" Michelle answered.  
"Yeah"

That night Serena and Darien were sharing a sweet moment together. It was kind of a date but in reality Serena just wanted to spend more time with her Prince and boyfriend. They were standing on a lookout point at the park, there was a gentle breeze in the background. Out of curiousity, Serena wanted to asked something.  
"Darien do you love me?" Serena asked.  
"Yes" He replied  
"Really?" Serena had to make sure as she put her arms around him.  
"Yes. Let's see" Darien had to think for a moment "Well its feels amazing being wit you. I can't imaged my life with out you"  
"Don't worry Moon Princess, you two are ment to be together. In any life time"  
Serena and Darien gasped. Somebody had heard them talking to each other but for Serena she knew who the voice belong to. She looked over her lovers sholder and saw four familiar faces. The first was Celosia. she was wearing an orange jumper with a white blouse underneath and black trousers and dark red boots, there were two white ribbons that joined together a dark red cape. The second was Armina. She was wearing a short purple dress, with dark blue trousers and white boots, there was a translutent white hood cape as well as two white translutent ribbon that ran across the purple dress. The third was Sarah. She was wearing a blue dress with two different colours of blue, a white scarf and turquise shoes. The fourth person was her aunt, Princess Iris. She had a azura blue dress with a light blue transultant cape and white , Serena ran over to them with Darien following her.  
"Iris, Celosia, Sarah, Armina. What are you guys doing here?" Serena exclaimed.  
"Yes. Weren't yoo guys in the Silver Millenium?" Darien asked.  
"Nothing escapes you does it Prince Darien? To answer your question, we're came to this time period to live as normal people for a while" Princess Iris explained "And we didn't came on our own either"

Serena and Darien were trying to guess at what Princess Iris ment. A everyone was quite, there were more footsteps. They glanced at where the footsteps were coming from and Serena gasped at the appearence of one of the people. There were two people standing there, a man and a women. The man had blonde hair, a dark blue jacet, black shirt,trousers and shoes, a purple cape and a white mask This was Prince Marius, Princess Iris fiance. The women had lavender hair, a white dress with a lavender bow and a crescent moon in the middle. She also had a set of earing and a set of silver pearls that were under here breast line.  
"Mother!" Serena gasped.  
"Serena dearest you did it!" Queen Serenity answered.  
Serena ran towards to mother and embraced here. It was a heartwarming moment between Mother and Daughter and ,though, it had been a few miuntes and a day since they had last since each other but in reality it had been years.  
"Mother... um what will happen from now on. I mean Me and Darien have a future together and"  
"Yes My child I know. I said on your birthday that you two have my blessing and I don't worry I know about little Rini" Queen Serenity replied "Just before you came to save me, she visted me and told me that you would be coming to save me. She also told me that you and Darien are her parents"  
"Don't worry, We'll be getting our education finished first before anything happens" Darien said.  
"Believe me Serena, you'll make a wonderful Queen and bride one day" Princess Iris promised  
"I know Aunty" Serena replied.

"My name is Serena Tsukino. I'm sixteen years old and in my first year of high school. I'm a bit clumsy and a crybaby. But I'm actually a saviour of love and Justice. I will fight evil by moonlight and win love by day light becuase with my Sailor Scouts to fight, I am the one and only Sailor Moon"

The end.


End file.
